Another World
by frisson rae
Summary: The SD bishies get teleported to our world and have a few run-ins with the"Reality Gals"...includes self and friends insert.hehhe
1. Introduction

Another World - Chapter 1  
A/N: My very first ficcie on fanfiction.net! I'm a new user and all... pls review...contains self-inserts and I included my poor friends in it as well...  
  
The SD bishounens were at the train station waiting for the train to Tokyo. Suddenly, they felt themselves being yanked to a different world...  
  
* * *  
Athena was surfing the net in her room while Claire and Wan Ting were squabbling over homework. Lynette, Bethany and Genevieve were busy discussing soccer. Out of the blue, the SD bishounens came flying out of nowhere and sprawled on the floor. Everyone blinked and looked at them. They blinked and looked at the girls. Claire was the first to react. She walked over to the pile of bishies and bent down to study them.  
  
"Who the HECK are you and what the HELL are you doing here?" she said. She caught sight of a chibi spiky-haired Ryonan player a.k.a. Sendoh Akira. Instantly she switched to her starry-eyed mode.  
  
"WAAH! Sendoh, t'is my dreram come true!!" she exclaimed and graciously extended a hand to help him up. He flashed his dazzling smile and she melted into a sizzling pool of lava.   
  
Athena rubbed her eyes in disbelief when she saw Mitsui picking himself up.  
  
- - Mitsui-kun!!! - she thought. - Wait a minute, how the hell did he get here??? -   
  
Everyone was staring opened-mouthed at their own favourite bishie.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Athena: Honestly everyone, it wasn't meant to be a cliffhanger!   
Claire: Sendoh... WAAH!!!  
Wan Ting: where's Rukawa....  
Genevieve: Look at them! Hahahahahahhahaa!  
Athena: : It's your turn next... MUAHAHHAHAHHA! 


	2. The Game

* * *   
"Ri-ight, so we're supposed to believe that you got transported out of the anime world to reality," said Athena sarcastically.  
  
"Ri-ight, so we're supposed to believe that this is Singapore," mimicked Kiyota.  
  
The SD bishounens and Reality gals were seated in a circle on the floor.  
  
"But you can't be for real!" Claire insisted.  
  
"This can't be happening. I'm stuck in a room full of stubborn idiots. And I'm missing basketball practice too," said Rukawa.   
  
"We're not idiots!" yelled Wan Ting, and lunged at Rukawa in a death stance. She knocked all the air out of him. That was the first time Rukawa was assaulted by a girl, of all people. He narrowed his foxy-eyes and glared at her icily. Wan Ting stuck out her tongue and glared back.  
  
"Do'aho/Asshole," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Stop it already!! Like, we have to figure out away to get these guys back," yelled Bethany frustratedly.  
  
"According to my research, that is near impossible. Recent study has shown that the multi-universes are blending together to form one. A special force has been discovered, probably the one sending the bishies here. With today's technology, there is no way to get back. There is a theory - they have to find the space portal that leads back to the anime world. Once in the parallel, they must find the window leading to the Slam Dunk co-existent anime world in the anime universe. Of course, that is virtually impossible," said Athena.  
  
"You're saying we can't get back??!!" screamed Koshino.  
  
"Ever??" added Fujima.  
  
"Hey man, I LIKE It here!" laughed Sendoh.  
  
"Well, whaddya know, since you did consume all the Coke and chips. What does Claire see in you anyway?" muttered Athena under her breath.  
  
Suddenly, Claire said nervously, " Oh no! Where are we gonna hide you?"  
  
"Er... they can stay at my place for a while. My parents are in America for a business trip and I'm home alone for another month," volunteered Wan Ting.  
  
"I'm not too sure, I mean, six guys rooming with a girl... It just doesn't give," pondered Claire.  
  
"C'mon, they're not as perverted as you are!" said Athena.   
  
"Y'know what, we don't even know your names, or personalities. Tell us about yourselves," said Fujima.  
  
"I'm Athena Tanezaki. I'm 16 years old, in my 4th and final year at Raffles Girls' Secondary. I play basketball - for the school team - and my jersey number is 12. I like to um, read, write, and draw maniacal cartoons."  
  
"I'm Claire Mikegami. I'm also sixteen, 4th year at Raffles Secondary. I also play basketball, jersey number 6. I suck at practically all my subjects except Math. I really love reading Ayashi no Ceres, Love Hina and Slam Dunk."  
  
" I'm Chia Wan Ting. On top of all my genius capabilities, I also play netball! I'm from Nanyang Secondary, 4th year, and a childhood friend of Claire's. I like reading er... Love Hina."  
  
"I'm Genevieve Kan! I have fierce admiration for Slam Dunk, especially I er.. play soccer! On the school team for Saint Margaret's Secondary."  
  
"I'm Lynette Seow. I'm from St. Margaret's too! I play soccer but not competitively. I'm a prefect. Also the only one who can control that idiot Ariel Lim."  
  
"I'm Bethany Koh! I play soccer too, but I'm from RGS and I play on the team. Don't really have any hobbies except soccer."  
"Alright, now that you've introduced yourselves..." began Mitsui, but Athena cut him off.  
  
"We know ALL about you, there's no need."  
  
"There's this new, fascinating thing called a fansite," said Claire sarcastically.  
  
"Really now? And who's your favourite character?" asked Sendoh, Top Hentai, sidling up to Claire. He was beginning to like her...  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" said Claire, her eyes sparkling. She was becoming aware of how close he was sitting to her...  
  
"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt that magical moment, but I think we need to restock on snacks," said Athena.  
  
"I'll go with you!" volunteered Mitsui.  
  
- hmm. My favourite bishie, alone with me? Pure bliss! - thought Athena.  
  
Claire saw through Athena's fantasies and said she would go to.   
  
"Me too!"  
"If Sendoh's going, so am I!"  
  
In the end everyone went. A very angry chibi Athena was sulking at the back as they walked to the 24-hour convenience store.  
  
"Holy shit! Why is it so hot here?" exclaimed Mitsui. The bishies had all remobed their jackets and their thin T-shirts plastered to their sweaty bodies, revealing their well-toned abs. Several girls ogled at them. Suddenly, Sendoh stopped.  
  
"Basketball court!" He yelled and yanked everyone there to play. Miracalously, he produced an inflated basketball and began executing slam dunks to show off in front of Claire. Rukawa was awake because he heard the familiar swish of a basketball.  
  
"Hey girls, you can play... right?" said Mitsui, his eyes holding a glint of challenge.  
  
Never one to turn down a challenge, Claire and Athena ran on to the court while the other 4 sat around to watch. Luckily they were wearing knee length shorts and T-Shirts. They quickly divided into 2 groups. Sendoh, Claire, Kiyota and Fujima in one group, and Mitsui, Athena, Rukawa, and Koshino in the other. The game started with Mitsui in possession. Passing to Athena, she dribbled down but found Fujima guarding her. Seeing Mitsui at the three-point line, she passed to him. He aimed... the ball flew in a perfect arc before swishing into the net.  
  
"Hi-5!" Mitsui yelled, punching a fist in the air. He slapped hands with Athena on their way back to defend the zone.  
  
* * *  
The score was close. 24-21, Sendoh's team leading. Rukawa had the basketball, he leapt... and dunked.  
  
Wan Ting was taken aback. "Wow, for a fat, lazy, messy pig like him, he sure moves gracefully," she said.  
  
Claire was about to lay up when she tripped against Kiyota and was sent flying...into Sendoh.  
  
"Oof..." Claire was draped across Sendoh's stomach, Sendoh was lying on the ground, and he couldn't breathe. Claire's added body heat made him burn. He tried to push her away. Bad move. He felt her bare arms and...  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Athena: hehehehe! Cliffhanger! Dundundun... what will Claire do?  
Claire: : You're always making me do compromising scenes...  
Athena: No... anything but the deadly fan.. NO!... NO!!! 


	3. Result

Chapter 2 - Another World  
  
Disclaimer: SLAM DUNK DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!!  
A/N: Er... Claire explodes.... Author dies... Claire charged with murder...  
  
Sendoh was burning. He attempted to push Claire away, but he couldn't bring himself to release his grasp on her. Time froze. Claire stated slowly, "Let. Go. Of. ME!"   
  
Still Sendoh didn't relax his grip. Claire moved to a kneeling position and pushed him away roughly.  
  
Sendoh's POV  
Just looking at her rosy cheeks and black hair turns me on. Oh god, I wish this would last forever...  
  
Claire's POV  
Hentai. Hentai. Hentai. I will not think of any perverted thoughts. I will not think what he might have done. I will not. NOT!!!!!  
  
Athena stared at Sendoh. Then she stared at Claire. Equation ~ Claire + Sendoh = Fatal Attraction. Silently she made matchmaking plans. (equivalent of Ayako eh?) (chibi Athena rubs hands eagerly)  
  
Sendoh stood up and spun the ball on his index finger.  
  
"Let's get on with the game," he said coolly, still using his dazzling smile.  
  
Claire flushed crimson. "I'm tired. I'm going to rest." She mumbled, and stalked off.  
  
Sendoh was about to go after her but Athena restrained him.  
  
"Let her sort out her thoughts - alone. When you were just an anime character, she idolized you. Maybe she just can't take the real, live you. Give her time," she said soothingly.  
  
Wan Ting stood up. "Well, let's go to my place."  
  
Everyone readily agreed. Except Athena. Nobody actually knew that she and Claire had ESP. She sent a mind-message to Claire.  
  
- Where the heck are you? Baka! Sendoh's really worried! - Athena thought.  
- I'm not ready to face him yet, ok?! - Claire thought back angrily.  
- C'mon. Forgive him. It's not like he DID anything. - (Athena)  
- He humiliated me! In front of you guys!! - (Claire)  
- Fine, fine, baka..... - (Athena)  
- Nani yo?? - (Claire)  
  
* * *  
(At Wan Ting's mansion - rich kid eh)  
  
Wan Ting was in a frenzy. The bishies had consumed all her snacks, turned her room into living hell, and were now teasing her about her posters of Rukawa.  
  
"Hey Rukawa! Looks like you've got yourself another admirer!" teased Sendoh.  
  
"Get a life, do'aho," Rukawa said in a monotone.  
  
"I am NOT infatuated with Rukawa!" screamed Wan Ting helplessly.   
  
"Yeah, right..." said the bishies sarcastically.  
  
(Wan Ting retreats in chibi form into the corner) No one noticed Sendoh sneaking out....  
  
* * *  
Claire was sitting on a park bench, staring listlessly ahead. The sun was going down; she had been sitting there for nearly 2 hours, save an interruption from Athena through ESP Online   
(my idea - I know its weird). She jumped in fright when someone tapped her on the shoulder and presented her with a large bouquet of blue violets - her favourite flowers. She looked up. Sendoh. The face she idolized. The smile she loved.  
  
Sendoh sat down beside her. He put on his irresistible puppy dog eyes and whimpered, "Forgive me?"  
  
Claire laughed. He looked so adorable. "I forgive you," she said softly, and took the bouquet. She brushed Sendoh's hand and blushed.  
  
- I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Do I stand a chance?-  
She leant on his shoulder tentatively. Sendoh flushed and gingerly placed an arm around her shoulder. Claire felt so warm as she snuggled into Sendoh's embrace. - We must look like lovers, watching the sunset... -   
  
The beautiful moment ended when ------------  
  
"Ahem!" Claire jumped(again) and Sendoh quickly withdrew his arm. Athena was standing a distance away from their bench, tapping her foot impatiently. She wasn't alone. Mitsui, Koshino, and Wan Ting were with her.  
  
End Of Chappie 3  
  
A/N: I can't force myself to get around to serious love scenes... Anyway, to inform all readers, I have written up to Chapter 6 ---- I'm getting depressed... considering the number of reviews that I get......... Wait, did I tell you I have magic powers? Powers of magic, blur reader's view, control him/her and make them review!  
I know... cheesy.... 


	4. The Lovers

Chapter 4 - Another World  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Wait, I'm lying, it does!!!! Inoue-san handed it over for free! Come grab your free characters!!!!   
  
"Don't let us disturb you! Pretend we're not here!" squeaked Wan Ting. Athena and Mitsui sprinkled rose petals while Koshino snapped Polaroids of the surprised couple (surprise, surprise, never thought that Koshino had it in him, eh? ^_^) Wan Ting began singing an off-tune 'here comes the bride'.  
  
Claire blushed and wriggled away from Sendoh.  
  
"Nuh-uh..." muttered Athena. She whipped out something - shiny. Swiftly doing a few hand signals to Mitsui, they stepped behind the bench to prevent the two from escaping. Athena tossed Wan Ting the shiny thing - a handcuff, and handcuffed one wrist of Claire and one of Sendoh's.   
  
"Ta-daa!" Looks like you're spending the night together!" said Athena cheekily, patting the key in her pocket.  
  
"As long as you don't DO anything it oughta be alright..."whispered Koshino.  
  
- Oh my gosh! A night alone with Sendoh Akira... it's a dream come true - thought Claire.   
  
Athena froze. "You definitely can't bring Sendoh home...Ah! I know!" she said.   
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Mission accomplished. Your mum thinks you're spending the next few nights at Wan Ting's place." Athena said triumphantly. "Ting, do you have enough space for all of us? Ok, you have 10 guest rooms... so that means each of us gets a room , except Claire and Sendoh (ehehehehe). You two will have to sleep together, (un)fortunately," said Athena cheekily.  
  
Claire kicked her silently.  
  
* * *  
(everyone meets in Wan Ting's huge (she lives in a mansion btw) living room.)  
  
"We still need to figure out how to send you back to the anime world," said Lynette nervously. Sendoh reached up to smooth his gravity-defying hair again, jerking Claire's arm up. He received another slap from her.  
  
"I have a few proposals. One, we try to make a teleporter. Two, we try to blend the multi-universes together. Three, you're stuck here forever," said Athena. "All as impossible as the next. However, since you're stuck here for now, let's do something fun! Got any ideas, Ting?" she continued.  
  
Wan Ting perked up, and picked up her phone then slammed it down again. "Plans to go to New Zealand to go mountain-climbing, anyone?" she said casually?  
  
"You did that in 2 seconds?" asked Fujima in disbelief.  
  
"Well, 1.893 seconds to be exact..." said Wan Ting innocently.  
  
"I'm not too sure... mountain climbing... I mean... " said Koshino dubiously.  
  
"C'mon all you need is gut, and you guys all have an extra factor - a great build, " said Athena.  
  
* * *  
  
End of Chappie 4 


	5. In the Cave

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk will never belong to me sniffle...................  
  
  
Mitsui wiped the perspiration that trickled down his face. Here they were, on an unknown yet dangerous cliff, numerous in caves where they had spent a few nights. Avalanches were frequent; they had had to duck into caves several times. And there was this rumbling from the peak...wait a minute, rumbling from the peak?!?! Mitsui grabbed the person nearest to him and dove into a cave, while shouting, "Take cover! Avalanche!".  
  
-THUD-  
A large boulder blocked the entrance of the cave. The others, who had been lagging behind, were still outside.   
  
Rummaging in his backpack, Mitsui pulled out a torchlight and switched it on, revealing Athena's frightened face. Her hair was disheveled, her cheeks red, and her clothes dirty and torn.  
  
She stated the obvious. "We're trapped!"  
  
Mitsui rolled his eyes. "I know." He prepared himself for the torrents of tears and whining.   
  
Instead, she replied calmly, "Oh, Wan Ting's helicopter should be over soon to get that boulder out of the way, I think, but it'll take at least a day. So, let's at least get a bit comfortable." She pulled out a blanket from her backpack and a thermos. She spread out the blanket. It was only wide enough for two people to sit side by side. Mitsui crawled over and sat down next to her. Athena was very aware of his closeness.  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
* * * (1 hour later)  
  
Athena felt a faint tingling in her mind......... ah! Claire was trying to send her a message!   
  
-Are you ok in there? Wan Ting's helicopter will be coming soon. So... you and Mitsui having fun? (naughty grin)- (Claire)  
  
- Claire, I swear that when I come out I will kill you!- (Athena)  
-(*sweatdrop*) ok, ok................- (Claire)  
  
  
* * *  
Mitsui and Athena had fallen asleep for three hours. Athena was the first to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. The torch was still turned on, illuminating the cave. She felt a weight on her lap that had caused it to go numb. Looking down, she found herself staring into the sleeping face of Mitsui.   
  
-Huh? What is he doing?- She thought.  
  
Mitsui was sleeping peacefully, an angelic expression on his face. Athena couldn't bear to wake him up. She ran her fingers through his tousled hair. Mitsui didn't stir.  
  
"Athena! Mitsui! Are you alright? Answer! Are you guys are alright?" voices yelled from outside. Mitsui, startled, opened his eyes to find himself lying on something warm and soft.  
  
"You've been lying there for quite a while." Athena seemed to find it amusing.   
  
Mitsui bolted up straight. "Gomen, gomen..."  
  
* * *  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
A/N: I've already written chappie 6& 7... ill be introducing a new character soon! Reviews, reviews...........( I know you all are sick of me reminding you, so if you don't want reminders, you'll have to do it of your own accord!) 


End file.
